Cherry Blossom Kiss
by Kerink
Summary: 23 year old Pein goes to ask 16 year old Zetsu to join the Akatsuki. Oneshot. Name changed because I realized that Sakura was a character and I didn't want anyone to get confused.


**Keri:** This story's named after this song here: _http :// www .ijigg .com /songs/ V2ACDADEP0_ Take out the spaces kay&tks.

**DA pic: **_http :// invaderwolf .deviantart .com /art/ N-Sakura-Kiss-69648743_

**Warnings: **Light Pein/Zetsu, crack I know. (Pein is the Akatsuki leader if you didn't know that [even though he takes orders from Tobi, lol.)**Oneshot**

**Disclaimers:** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

- - - -

The sobbing of children was normally a sound the ex-falls ninja enjoyed hearing. But this time was different. The orange haired man crouched next to the teen, placing a hand on his back. "What's wrong child?" he said calmly to him. The sun was setting on the small village and Pein was getting hungry.

The green clad teen turned away from him. "P-please go away." One sleeve from the baggy sweat shirt he wore to cover himself from the world came up and shielded the black half of his face from the young ninja. "I don't deserve your kindness, please leave me."

Pein leaned closer to him, placing a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "Come now Zetsu-san, tell Uncle Pein what's wrong." He smiled as the boy quickly turned to face him.

"How do you know my name?" he peeled off his hood, revealing the Venus fly trap-like plant growing from him. It opened its jaws a bit – cramped from being restrained for so long – before returning to the position they once were around Zetsu's head.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now. Maybe a month or two. I know how the people of this village treat you, so please, tell me what they have done now. I can't stand to see you cry." His smiled softened.

Zetsu blushed turning away some. "They haven't done anything specifically wrong right now," he said after a moments pause. "I'm just…it isn't fair." He clenched his fists as he curled into a ball again. "They all hate me just because I look different. And now they want to kill me! I only ate that man because they won't give me money to buy food and no one puts food in their trash cans anymore 'cause they don't want me eating it! They want me to die and I-I," he took in a shaky breath, "I haven't done anything wrong." Fresh tears ran down his double colored face, the trap closing more around its master's head, ready to snap completely shut if this Pein guy did anything to upset him.

Pein felt his stomach rumble and he stood. "Follow me boy," he turned and began walking away, not looking back to make sure the teen would come. He knew he would. He knew how curious young Zetsu was. How even though they wouldn't let him in school, he would steal textbooks and watch the class through open windows. How he practiced his jutsus on his own, learning the hand signals and trying to control his chakra without anyone to guide him. Pein was very impressed by how far the boy had gone with everyone hoping he would fail.

Sure enough, he hadn't gone more than twenty steps before he heard the plant child scurry up from the ground, chasing after him. By the sound of his foot steps, Pein gathered he was walking some distance away. Slowing when Pein did, walking faster if Pein did. But always keeping a foot or two behind. He heard a rustle and knew Zetsu had pulled his hood back up. Covering himself from anyone that might look out their window or that might be walking the streets.

Zetsu kept a close eye on Pein, making sure that he wouldn't loose the man. _Why's he being so nice to me? _His light side thought quietly.

_**Because he wants us to sleep with him I bet, pervert**_. His dark side replied._**He said he'd been watching us.**_

_We don't bathe unless it rains._

_**Still.**_

Yellow eyes watched the back of the odd man with a slash on his head band. They were coming to a more populated part of town. People were shooting him dirty looks, while others shot worried ones at Pein, thinking Zetsu was hunting him.

They soon reached a restraunt Zetsu knew well. It was famous for its pulled pork. Five stars. Zetsu had never even looked a restraunt had more than three stars, let alone ate at one. Pein held the door open and Zetsu hesitantly went in.

The door man held an arm out, he looked tense, as if he were ready to pull back if Zetsu took a snap at him. "I'm sorry sir," he said to Pein, glaring distastefully at Zetsu out of the corner of his eyes, "but we do not allow _things_ like _this_ in our restraunt." He knew who it was just by looking at him. It had become a taboo in their village to wear solid green anything as soon as Zetsu had started.

Zetsu turned to leave but Pein stopped him.

"I'll pay double whatever the bill is, I only eat at restraunts such as these. And since young Zetsu here and I have busyness to attained, I expect him to be treated as I am." He gave the door man a sharp look through swirled eyes. The silver pricings on his face catching in the dim light, making him look even more frightening. "Besides," he pulled out his wallet, "I'm friends with the owner of this chain," he showed the door man a picture of himself and a large rich looking man having drinks at a bar similar to the one not to far from where they were now standing. "And if you don't want this nice little town of yours to be in trouble, I suggest you let us in." if this didn't work, he'd have to resort to violence. He didn't want that.

The door man chewed his lip for a moment before sighing and picking up two menus. "Follow me," he grumbled.

Zetsu's hands fidgeted before Pein gave him a gentle nudge for him to do as the man said. He kept his head low as people glared at him. Knowing what they were thinking. Disgusting. Monster. Cannibal. Inhuman. He'd heard it all before.

He was happy that the door man had placed them in the back, away from everyone else. He quickly picked up the menu. Not only because he was hungry, but because it would shield him from the other customers.

"Why do you hide, child?" Pein opened his own menu, his stomach growling again. He tried to keep it quiet, knowing full well that Zetsu was a million times hungrier than he was.

"People don't like me. They don't like seeing me. They're happy if I'm not around. So if I try to stay away, they stay happy and have no reason to hurt me." He glanced over the menu. He'd never heard of any of this food before and was trying to look for something that hadn't harmed his plant brethren in making it. "Is there anything in here without vegetables, Pein-sama?" he said quietly.

Pein almost replied with 'Vegetables are good for you' then remembered Zetsu _was_ a vegetable. "I'm not sure. I know what I want, so I'll help you look." He skimmed the meat section of the menu before he found something. "You could have steak and ask for rice instead of the vegetables. I don't think you'll be able to have either soup or salad, but they give us bread anyways." He looked up the frightened teen. "Zetsu-san, what do you want to be when you grow up?" better get down to busyness.

"When I grow up?"

"Yes, when you're an adult." He took Zetsu's menu so they boy could no longer hide. "I know you have an interest in ninjas. I've seen you practice. You're very good for someone who's self-taught."

Zetsu rubbed his eyes. "I do wanna be a ninja, but no one will train me. Besides, someone like me could never do something like that."

"And why not? Can't anyone do anything?"

"If they're normal! No one will even look at me unless is malevolently! I could never be great." Zetsu crossed his arms on the table, burring his face in them.

Pein waited a few moments, reaching into the front pocket of his vest, pulling out a few folded up pieces of paper. "What do you think normal is, Zetsu?" He said quietly. "Do you think it's like those people out there?" he motioned his hand at the rest of the restraunt. "Do you think only they have a chance at being great?"

Zetsu nodded, sitting up. He rubbed the fresh tears from his eyes.

"Have you eve heard of a man named Hoshigaki Kisame?" He looked at the papers he held.

Zetsu thought. "Yes," he said slowly, "I have. He's from Kirigakure, right. One of the Seven Swordsmen? He's an amazing ninja."

"He sure is. But have you ever seen a picture of Kisame-sama?" when Zetsu shook his head, Pein handed him one of the papers. He pointed to the picture of the blue skinned man with gills under his beady white eyes.

Zetsu's yellow ones opened wide. "That's Hoshigaki Kisame?! B-but he doesn't-"

"-look normal? I know that." he smiled. "How about Kakuzu of Takigakure?" he handed Zetsu another paper. This time pointing to the image of the stitched man. "Or Sasori of Sunagakure?" next came a picture of the puppet-man. "We have many others, but those are the only pictures I have with me." He leaned back in his seat as their waiter came and took their orders. "Those three along with Uchiha Itachi, Hidan the Immortal, Orochimaru of Konohagakure, and Konan the Origami Ninja are all in my organization. Deidara of Iwagakure is a pending member. I came, Zetsu, to ask you to join us."

Zetsu looked from the papers to Pein, his eyes wide with a mix of fear and curiosity. "What i-is it this organization does?"

"I'm glad you asked. The Akatsuki as it is called, will be openly for assassinations. Though we also have a secret goal known only to the members." He smiled as he teased the teen. He knew he would ask.

"What is this secret goal?" he seemed to lean closer to Pein.

"Nuh-uh-uh." He waggled a finger at him. "It's a secret, remember? Though I do hope you join. If you do, I can guaranty a large house for you to live in, a warm bed for you to sleep in, and all the food your little heart desires." He smiled and thanked the waiter for their food and he began to eat.

Zetsu too grabbed his fork and knife. Remembering he was in public, he slowed he movements and ate in a more civilized manner. At first he wondered why they had been served so quickly, but soon realized it was more than likely that they just wanted him to leave. But the food was hot and cooked well and the greatest thing he had tasted since his first bite of human flesh, and that was fine with him. "What would I be doing if I were to join?" he said after ten or so minutes of silent eating.

"Well I was thinking you could be a spy. That way you won't have to be around too many people. Plus it doesn't require too much work. Virtually no ninja skills are needed. Though, of course, you may change positions when you are stronger. You can train with the other members and they can show you how to reach the level of power they're at." He smiled at he took a drink of his sake. "We also need someone to dispose of bodies I know you've taken a liking to the taste of humans."

Zetsu blushed and looked away, but he couldn't hold back his smile. This was too perfect. It was everything he wanted. A home, a family-like setting, a job, and he was being allowed to eat all the human bodies we wanted. He opened his mouth but stopped when Pein raised his hand.

The man placed his napkin on his empty plate. "Don't tell me your decision yet. I like surprises. Think about it for five days and after those five days you have two choices. One, you come to Amegakure _after five days_ and wait at the main gates. I'll come get you at six in the evening. No sooner, no later. Or two, you stay here and _after five days_ you go to your leader and tell him you're staying. I've already talked to him and told him that if he didn't take care of you like the law says he's supposed to then the ANBU Black Ops will cause him quite a bit of grief." He stood, placing a pouch of money on the table and handing one to Zetsu. "This is for the bill; that is for you. It should tide you over. If you stay here, you'll get a small, fully furnished home and a monthly allowance like all special-needs orphans." He walked over to Zetsu, pulling down his hood again. He pet the boy's white cheek gently before laying a small kiss on his black cheek. "I look forward to seeing you again." And with that he left.

_**Told you.**_ His black side hissed.


End file.
